USS Kentucky
USS Kentucky was the final ship of the Iowa-class, and was the only one of the Kentucky Sub-class. Fitted with 5"/54 caliber gun Mark 16 secondaries replacing the 38 caliber guns. Illinois Sub-class The Kentucky sub was a larger version of the Iowa-class, and was essentially equal to the Louisiana subclass for the Montana. Primarily, the Kentucky saw the addition of 4 extra 5in turrets. Additionally, she was the first capital ship armed with the 3in/70 AA guns (something not seen until the Pennsylvania subclass) designed to help with Japanese aircraft (and would later be found to be highly proficient against kamikaze attacks). Stretched an additional 82ft over the Iowa, the Kentucky was the largest USN Battleship until the USS Montana was commissioned 2 months later. WW2 service: Deployed to the Pacific theater, the USS Kentucky served a relatively successful service life. She would mostly serve in the South Pacific sea, as apart of the Australian defense fleet. Defense of Sydney She would primarily be the center of the defense fleet in the Battle of Australia, where the Japanese Armada comprimised of the Battleships, IJN Shinano, and IJN Musashi, and the carriers IJN Zuiryū, IJN Tenhō, and IJN Hakuryū, were sent to support the landing sites on the Tiwi Islands. This offensive completely took the US admiralty by surprise, as it was assumed that the fleet was being sent to attack Guam. Regardless, the largest ship of the defense fleet, the USS Kentucky would be the center of a heavily outnumbered and outgunned fleet of mostly outdated battleships. The only USN carrier in the region was the USS Enterprise, who was north, returning to the main fleet after repairs after the Battle of Santa Cruz. Big E's aircraft did not have the range to make the return trip. Subsequently, USS Kentucky was sent on what was essentially a suicide mission. Deployed with a small escort of the carrier USS Constitution, the 3 light cruisers USS Birmingham, USS Salt Lake City, and USS Saint Louis, the heavy cruiser HMAS Canbarra, and a small fleet of horribly outdated Lend-Lease Wilkes class Destroyers. However, the underdog fleet met the overwhelming Japanese fleet 45 miles off the coast of Australia. Engaging, the Kentucky was immediately targeted by the Shinano, and Musashi. The USS Kentucky would take several massive hits, and be left a burning hulk in the matter of an hour. While she managed to score several direct penetrating hits on the Musashi, Kentucky would lose her superstructure, propulsion, have her #2 turret exploded, and a massive fire to ravage her bow, to the point the #1 turret would have to be flooded. With only her one main battery still working, she continued to fire on the enemy. Her 5in guns had all been rendered useless, while she had far and few inbetween operational AA guns. She quickly came under heavy aerial bombardment from the enemy carriers. A bomb struck deep in the hull of the ship, and detonated, killing most of the officers. Whatever operation equipment was still working was destroyed, and a large fire erupted in the middle of the ship. During this she lost all electrical power. With this, the order to abandon ship was given. However, many men, refused to listen to this order. Men, some of whom were gravely wounded, whose stations were destroyed helped fight fires and helped damage control. The crew of the #3 turret continued to open fire on the enemy, managing to heavily damage the Musashi and cripple her (Musashi would later succumb to torpedo attack from the USS Enterprise). The Kentucky would continue to fire, even as the bow submerged, and it's reported from survivors of the HMAS Canbarra, that she would continue to fire until her propellers stuck out from the water (at which point, the machinery would've been unable to bring rounds up from below. The few operational 5in guns and remaining Oerlikons and Bofors continued to fire until the various guns went under. The 40mm guns on the end, fired until the ship was completely under. Category:United States Navy Category:Battleship